


Cruel

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Bittersweet Memories [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, Fourth Shinobi War, Love/Hate, M/M, Manga - Inspired, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Obsession, Other, Sadness sort of, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the time gone by, Madara still remembers Hashirama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

He remembered those eyes, big and friendly like the owner.

He hadn’t been fooled by them.

 

His pupils had been soft brown, calmed on the outside, but deep down, they’d been full of cruelty, burning mercilessly.

The cruelty of kindness, that look that had pierced his very core making him feel actually _guilty_.

Even now, while fighting with borrowed wooden technics, those eyes tortured him, shining with that compassion that was far worse than hate.

 

But he couldn’t be as cruel –he’d tried- because he couldn’t be as kind, and with his plots and manipulations, he couldn’t help but feel like a poor imitation.

A poor excuse of cruelness.


End file.
